


and I felt your warmth and knew that everything would be okay

by cybershoujo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybershoujo/pseuds/cybershoujo
Summary: Moca & Ran relax together. It's nice to have some peace & quiet.





	and I felt your warmth and knew that everything would be okay

"You're so warm, Moca."

Ran, as if lying on top of her girlfriend wasn't smothering her enough, dug her face deeper into Moca's collar. Her eyes were shut to the afternoon summer sunlight streaming in through the windows. All she wanted to feel - all she _needed_ to feel was the warmth of the one she loved. She pulled it closer.

"Jeez, you're so needy, Ran..."

Moca, lying further back in the bed, looked down upon Ran's raven-black hair as she kept her head securely close to Moca's chest. The bed was only meant for one person, but, piled on top of one another, the two certainly weren't complaining.

"Shut up. Like you're one to talk."

Ran dug her face even harder into Moca's chest, as if it were retribution for her snappy line - as if it wasn't confirmation of the claim she was so eager to deny. Ran was always one to keep her guarded distance from the people around her in public. A warm embrace wasn't part of her daily routine. Only when she was alone with Moca did she feel like she could put her guard down. Only then could she so tenderly share her warmth with someone else. She cherished the opportunity.

Moca, with a touch much more ginger than Ran's headstrong physical affections, gently rubbed the back of Ran's head as her hair glistened in the sunlight. She enjoyed the feeling of being enveloped in another girl's embrace. The passage of mere days without it made her miss that sensation. She'd been spoiled by her girlfriend, all right.

“Can you scratch my head a little bit lower, Moca?”

“Okay, Princess Ran, coming right up.”

No response this time. Ran didn’t want to indulge Moca, but she could tell that Ran was blushing underneath all her locks of hair. She moved her hand a little bit lower, and scratched at Ran’s head gently.

 “A little bit to the side…”

Moca followed, and she knew she’d gotten the right spot when Ran let out a gentle sigh of pleasure.

“You’re like a little cat, you know,” Moca remarked, “always meowing for more.”

“I’m not a cat!” Ran protested, burning up at the cute pet name. “How am I a cat?!”

“Hmm…” Moca replied, thinking for a beat. “Oh! You’re always so standoffish and conscious about your space when you’re on your own, but when you want to be close, you _really_ want to be close. I can look at your head and imagine the cat ears on you right now.”

Ran rolled over, lying on her back on top of Moca, a wordless gesture for Moca to stop petting. She stared up at the ceiling. She couldn’t meet eyes with Moca while they talked, but the feeling of Moca’s chest moving up and down - the feeling of her voice resonating through their bones lying so closely together - was an experience magnitudes greater in intimacy.

“Do you _want_ me to be a cat?”

“It’d be cute! My cute little kitty Ran,” Moca sang.

“You’re preposterous.”

“But I’m _your_ preposterous Moca-chan, right?”  
  
No response. Moca, a skilled translator of Ran-ese, knew this meant “yes.” The silence lingered on for a dozen more seconds, then a few more minutes. The two girls lay there, in each other’s embrace, feeling the rise and fall of each other’s chest as the breathed in peace, tranquility, and comfort, until one of the two spontaneously chose to break the silence.

 

“...I love you, Moca.”

“Aw… I love you too, Ran!”

 

For once, Ran mustered a genuine smile on her face, rather than a painted-on exasperated look. Moca always knew Ran had a smile on the inside. It was just a bit nicer when Ran was smiling on the outside, too.

 

As for Moca? She grinned as always, looking down at her love.


End file.
